Brother
by Dominique1019
Summary: Brotherly bonding fic between Conner and Richard. My first story so I would appreciate critique!rated T for violence?  I think i changed tim to richard :P


I don't own Young Justice! I only wish I did

Superboy had never felt real, sincere panic. That is, before today.

It was a simple mission really. Guard a moving truck containing a high-tech nuclear bomb that was on its way to a holding facility in Colorado. It was an easy but moderately delicate mission, any set of idiots that came along whether hi-jackers or thieves could accidentally set it off and end up destroying anything within a thirty mile radius.

Since it really wasn't an extremely dangerous mission he, Aqualad, and Robin had been chosen to take care of it while the girls and Kid Flash trained with Black Canary for the day. The reason the three on the current mission were chosen was because if anyone tried to hijack it Superboy and Aqualad would more easily be able to take them down and Robin could disarm the bomb if it necessary. Truthfully, in Superboy's mind it would have been better if someone had tried to hijack the bomb than what really happened.

At about seven-fifteen, the truck carrying the bomb had been hit by an oncoming vehicle with a drunk driver. It the drunkard had been going at least ninety mph so when they collided, the truck spun out of control and toppled over skidding several yards before coming to a halt. The driver was out of it and severely injured. When Superboy forced up the sliding truck door you could see in the back red flashing lights counting down: 1:37…1:36…1:35… Aqualad was holding the unconscious man and the drunk driver. Robin had already gotten to work on the bomb.

"Superboy," Kaldur called. "These men need immediate medical attention! I will take them to a hospital. You stay and help Robin deactivate the bomb." Superboy nodded struggling (even with his super strength,) to hold up the weight of the LED Truck door so Robin could use the sunlight to see what he was doing. 57…56…55… "Taking your sweet time in there?" Superboy snapped at Robin as his arms trembled. "Almost done." Robin had replied "If I do this wrong you we're all going to die." Superboy muttered something under his breath not knowing Robin had heard it. It caused the Wonder-boy to tremble slightly and accidentally graze a wire. 10…9…8… "What the heck did you just do?" Superboy shouted. However Robin quickly cut the last right wire causing the bomb to shut down.

Their relief was only momentary. The Drunk-drivers car suddenly exploded sending car parts flying in every direction. The truck was made with led walls so the bomb was shaken, but otherwise fine Superboy had been on the opposite side of the truck the car had been on to make sure no gas was leaking nor any sparks coming out to start a fire; therefore he was unharmed. Robin on the other hand, had been jumping out of the back of the truck after putting his gear away when the explosion happened. Superboy watched out of the corner of his eye as Shrapnel from the cars exterior had hit him while the force of the explosion sent him flying through two trees, where he looked at up at Conner with a very pale almost shocked face before slumping to the ground.

Superboy stupidly stood there in shock for a moment, before hastening to the aid of his comrade. Carefully turning the younger boy over onto his back he saw a couple of pieces of metal sticking out of the boys bullet proof vest, blood was gushing out of the places where the shrapnel had gone through completely. Holding the younger closely to his chest he flew as fast as possible to Mount Justice. Only one thing was going through his panicked mind; "Please don't die, _please."_

As Robin sat up in the infirmary he was falling further and further into depression while he thought about what he thought he heard Superboy say before the explosion.

"Psshh no one else on the team would get hurt; it's you who has to be worried about." And after a brief pause; "moron." That had shaken the Boy-Wonder to the core.

Ever since his team had formed, Robin/Richard had looked up to Conner as a 'big brother' so to speak. The older boy would talk to Richard after training, showing him things he noticed were wrong with form, power a strike, or even giving him a warning that he was not taking it seriously enough (though that was rare.)Conner seemed like the perfect older brother.

Now he understood. Superboy thought of him as a burden. Just like everyone else. Megan had shown it through asking him if he 'wasn't it dangerous for a young human to be fighting?' Wally through picking him up when no one else but maybe Artemis was around and saying he was weak and anyone could have Richards brains who was a little older and be ten times better. Artemis would agree with the other two and laugh at him. Kaldur, well he never said it. If the mission didn't need a hacker, he would try to leave Robin out of it or give him a meaningless part of the job. He never told Batman because he wanted to show maturity through acting like it didn't matter.

But it did, it hurt terribly to be shot down by your those who were supposed to be your comrades; encouraging you to be better and help you get there. Their faces when he had seen them come in were that of 'Really? That was it? Are you really so weak?' It was discouraging to say the least, and Batman's hour long scolding only made him feel that much worse.

It had, in fact become so awful in the past months where four months ago he started cutting himself, Black Canary said nothing, knowing what was going on and kindly stayed away from the subject. Red Tornado was still a robot and thought these were only injuries from battle.

He just wanted to end it all. The last person he thought cared had pointed out what he really considered Robin as. Of no use, a waste of time, inadequate. Leaving a note he put on his civilians clothes and left a note on his bed then exited Mount Justice.

Superboy, walked into Robins room seeing as he had left the infirmary. He saw a piece of paper by the nightstand along with the boys mask _and_ glasses. Picking it up and reading, Conner felt panic for the second time in only two days. He quickly shot out of the room at a speed that would make The Flash jealous and started tracking down Richard's location. The piece of paper floated towards the ground where you could see written on the tear stained paper "You all were right, I don't deserve to be called a hero. And since I can't be a hero I have no purpose, so I'll just die and maybe help the world in that way?"

Had he been caring, or maybe he did give it a brief thought, would have noticed he had gotten the x-ray vision of Superman along with some strange added ability to pick up heat signals, which he was currently using to track down the way Robin's motorcycle had gone. At the top of a cliff way out in the mountains was where Superboy had found the bike parked, and where he saw Richard, walking off the edge…..Time seemed to stop… Conner leaping as fast as he could towards the smaller person who was disappearing from view… Then suddenly it went again, and sped up as if to make up for lost time. He had the younger in one arm and his arm shot out and grabbed the side of the cliff holding using that to slow them down he made sure to hold the shocked boy to him.

They were lucky as Superboy's body came to a halt right before they reached the ground. Letting go of the mountain he used both hands to turn Robin to him. "Are you alright?" he asked, frantically checking the boy over for any injuries he might have gotten. Richard shoved away from him, "Yeah, whatever." Turning and going to walk away as if nothing had happened. Why should he care? No one wanted him around anyway.

Superboy went from being worried to livid all in a matter of a few moments. Grabbing Richard by the shoulders and turning him around he gritted out while giving the boy a shake "Do you mind telling me what in the name of—, ""What does it matter to YOU!" Robin shouted. You're just like everyone else!" Superboy was extremely bewildered at the outburst. Not to mention disturbed by the fact that _ROBIN _of all people suddenly broke down in front of him and started crying. "What are you talking about?" he asked, not understanding at all what the boy was saying.

"I heard what you said in the truck" the boy managed to say, trying to hold on to some control but failing miserably. All the sudden he was pouring out everything out to Superboy, all his problems with the team, what he heard Conner say and how it had made him feel. He poured everything out and was just too tired to form the probable consequences in his mind.

Superboy wasn't sure whether he was pissed-off or relieved. On one hand, the way the team was acting towards Richard, inexcusable. On the other hand- "Robin look at me." When a pair of blue eyes met his he told him, "What you heard back in the mission was not what I had said, at least not fully." Robin gave him a look that said he wasn't helping him understand at all, and was making him more the younger more upset. Sighing Superboy said "Look, I would never hurt desire to hurt you like that, do you want to know why?" Looking at him Richard nodded warily. Putting his hands on either side of the younger's head he made him look him back in the eyes. "Because you are my little brother and I will always be there for you, also are my precious person too." Robin's eyes widened in shock.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**The building is going to come down on you guys in three minutes! Get out of there guys!" Megan had told all of them using her telepathy. Two Face had been holding hostages and the original plan to get them out without running into the coin creep had failed when Wally tripped an alarm. Now some bombs had gone off (not all of them thanks to Robin,) so Aqualad. Wally, and Artemis were running the last of the hostages out while Megan held the ship ready for them Robin and Superboy were taking out a plethora of goons. Two Face had already disappeared.**_

_**One of the goons pulled a gun on Superboy. This wouldn't have been a problem for Superman but Superboy hadn't gotten all those powers so bullets still HURT like all get out but didn't kill him. Apparently a Super-healing thing…The bullet hit him in the back of the head. "Superboy!" Robin called in horror. Suddenly there was a loud cracking sound. Superboy could not get up and said to Robin "Get out of here!" "Psh, said the boy wonder and what about you?" "I'll be fine, now leave."" I don't know what planet you just came back from, but I won't leave you behind. Because here on earth we look after our precious people." Looking at Richard in surprise he nodded with a grunt, whether to confirm or because nodding hurt his head. They managed to get out just as the building collapsed, and bruised and beaten, but alive none the less.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Robin smiled and hugged his new big brother. They stayed in that position for awhile, Superboy holding robin against his larger torso while rubbing calming circles into the still shaking boys back. Inwardly he vowed to protect the boy with everything inside of him, as he got to know the younger he saw someone who was able to hide his problems from the whole world, and be able to make people smile at the same time. There were two things he was sure of right then. That he would be the person who Richard could truly open his heart to and be accepted for as long as he lived, and that he was going to beat his team to a pulp tomorrow in training.

Farther off watching from a pair of binoculars, a man with a scary demeanor to those who didn't know him well, smiled. 'Looks like things are going to work out he thought. Behind him was Black Canary, who knew he would be spying on these two so decided to come along. From the genuine smile on his face she deduced everything was well. Grimacing all the sudden she asked thoughtfully "I guess we should prepare the medical ward for four teens tomorrow, along with telling them no more missions for about a week or tw-." Glancing up she saw he was gone. 'Bats.' She thought with a roll of her eyes.

First story! Did it in two days! Review and you get…my thanks? XD


End file.
